One Step Transparent
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Kuroko tak tahu sejak kapan ia tertinggal di belakang, dengan membawa perasaan transparan yang mereka tinggalkan padanya. /Angst gagal/Typo(s)/ /Mind to RnR? :"3


Genre: Friendship, Angst

Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kuroko gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa kecewa sama sekali, ia tahu hatinya berkata demikian. Aomine yang menontonnya berlatih hanya bisa tertawa. Seraya mengatakan "Kerja bagus, Tetsu!" dan mengacak rambutnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Tak masalah. Ia bisa mencoba lagi.

Percobaan berikutnya, bola memantul mengenainya. Sakit. Ia memegangi pipi yang terkena bola, dengan raut wajah yang masih itu-itu saja. Sementara Aomine panik dan buru-buru menghubungi Momoi untuk datang dan membawakannya kotak P3K, Kuroko kembali melakukan _shoot._

Masih tak berhasil juga.

Ia menduga-duga kapan ia akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

* * *

Akashi menyuruh mereka berlatih pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Dengan sistem pembagian, Kuroko setim dengan Aomine dan Kise. Midorima harus berkali-kali menghela napas saat tahu ia setim dengan Akashi dan Midorima. Peraturannya adalah tim yang lebih dulu mendapat skor 30 poin dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan, akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Sesungguhnya itu mudah untuk mereka.

Namun jika kedua belah pihak sama-sama kuat, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Intinya, ini latihan untuk saling menjatuhkan.

Baru beberapa menit setelah peluit ditiup Momoi, pertandingan sudah berjalan begitu sengit. Aomine tak mau mengalah, apalagi Akashi. Sementara Kuroko lebih banyak diam di tempat, tak berkesempatan memegang bola. Aomine memperlakukannya seakan ia adalah seorang pengganggu. Aomine hanya sesekali membiarkannya memegang bola, ia lebih banyak bekerja sama dengan Kise.

Bagian yang paling ia suka...

_Adalah ketika ia dan Aomine yang sama-sama berkeringat melakukan _high-five.

* * *

Kuroko pulang sendirian lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya di bulan ini. Wajahnya yang tidak menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan membuat orang merasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya saja, tak ada yang tahu, Kuroko selalu menundukkan kepalanya lama setiap berjalan pulang sendiri. Entah ia sedang berpikir atau apa. Pandangannya kosong terarah ke jalanan. Dan lagi. Ia kembali melewati rumahnya dan malah ke sini.

Sebuah jalanan dimana orang tumpah-ruah di sana. Ramai sekali, sampai-sampai Kuroko sering terbawa lautan manusia itu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Ia belum ingin pulang. _Belum._ Setidaknya, ia harus menata perasaannya dulu.

Kacau. Perasaannya kacau. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan orangtuanya melihat wajahnya yang kusut ini.

Berdua, bertiga, beramai-ramai.

Tak adakah yang sendirian berada di jalanan ini selain dirinya?

Merasa semakin kacau, Kuroko berbalik. Lebih baik ia pulang. Dunia tempatnya berpijak sepertinya berputar lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Semua yang tak bisa mengikuti arusnya tertinggal di belakang. Cepat, begitu cepat. Sampai ia tak bisa menerimanya. Sampai dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Setengah berlari, ia menuju lapangan tempat ia pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia berakhir di sini.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik mantelnya, Kuroko mengetikkan barisan kalimat yang ia tak tahu mengapa bisa ia ketik dengan begitu lancar. Namun sesudahnya ia menghapus kalimat-kalimat itu, menjadi sebuah kalimat pendek yang sederhana.

_Untuk: Aomine-kun_

_Tak bisakah kita bermain seperti dulu lagi? Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan _high-five.

_Untuk: Akashi-kun_

_Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama lagi? Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tahun ini musim dinginnya benar-benar dingin? Menurutmu bagaimana, Akashi-kun?_

_Untuk: Kise-kun_

_Nee Kise-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan sepi yang menyesakkan ini? Aku tak bisa menggenggam lalu membuang perasaan itu._

_Untuk: Midorima-kun_

_Setiap melihat pojok ramalan di majalah, aku selalu teringat Midorima-kun. Apa benda keberuntungan Aquarius untuk hari ini? _

_Untuk: Murasakibara-kun_

_Kemarin aku mampir untuk membelikanmu makanan ringan kesukaanmu itu. Kau mau menerimanya, Murasakibara-kun?_

_Untuk: Momoi-san_

_Ponselku tak bergetar lagi akhir-akhir ini. Momoi-san tidak mengirimkanku sms. Dan aku di pusingkan dengan kata "mengapa"._

Pada akhirnya, semua pesan itu hanya di jadikan pajangan dalam _draft _panjang Kuroko. Tak pernah terkirim.

Bola di dekat ring membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, Kuroko mengambilnya dan mulai memainkannya. Meloncat kecil, berusaha melakukan _shoot._ Sama seperti waktu itu, bola memantul dengan keras ke arahnya. Ia tidak berusaha menghindar. Ia membiarkan dirinya terkena bola. Lagi. Wajahnya yang menjadi korban.

_Mungkin dengan sedikit tamparan di wajah akan menjernihkan pikiranku._

Terus, terus berusaha ia menembak bola, dalam jarak pendek maupun jauh. Keringat mengucur deras, jatuh melewati dagunya. Semakin lama berlatih, semakin ia memikirkan semuanya. Ini sungguh tak membantu.

_Dimana yang lain?_

Kuroko mendadak linglung. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung. Tidak mendapati sosok teman-temannya, bola yang berada dalam genggaman itu terjatuh, sama seperti semua perasaannya. Melesak keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan, sempat tergenggam, namun sekarang tergelincir jatuh menuruni tangan.

Dunia seakan menghentikan waktunya untuk sesaat, ketika iris kebiruan itu menangkap sosok warna-warni teman-temannya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

* * *

Salju turun perlahan, seperti kapas, sempat melayang sebelum benar-benar jatuh. Kuroko mendongak, merasa semakin sesak dengan semua perasaan yang tidak ia ketahui dalam dadanya. Tanpa tangannya bisa menggenggamnya, tanpa matanya bisa melihatnya. Ia benar-benar putus asa. Terjulur ke atas, berusaha menggapai apa yang tak terlihat. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tetes bening air mata yang /tampaknya/ akan melesak keluar.

_Mungkin ini salahnya karena tidak mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan secara jelas. _

Sekali. Sekali saja ia membiarkan tetes bening itu menghiasi wajahnya. Selanjutnya, dengan punggung tangan, ia menyekanya. Tertawa pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya.

_Ampun. Mengapa aku menangis? _

Dunia sering ia ibaratkan seperti mereka. Perputarannya begitu cepat sampai ia terlalu lelah untuk mengejarnya. Dan peduli amat. Sekalipun mereka tidak menganggapnya teman, sekalipun mereka terus berjalan di depan. Terus, terus. Sampai menghilang dari pandangan, ia tak peduli.

_Di belakang, ia menangkupkan tangan, membawa perasaan yang mereka tinggalkan._

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, setidaknya perasaan transparan ini harus ia kirimkan.

_Mengesampingkan kemungkinan perasaan itu tak akan pernah sampai._

Dengan gugup, Kuroko menekan opsi _send._

Setidaknya, satu langkah sudah ia buat. Langkah selanjutnya... mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik. Mungkin?

.

.

.

Owari

A/N: Ndak jelas, maaf D"": /hiksu Mind to RnR~?


End file.
